powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Torch Tiger
: "I feel somethin' BIG comin' on!" : --Torch Tiger when growing. : “YOU AIN’T SO TOUGH!” : --Torch Tiger after the Artillery Cannons were summoned and his final words before his destruction. The 'Torch Tiger' is a fire-breathing tiger-themed monster. Character history. Originally, he was seen on Gratha, within the group of Divatox's monsters (Shift Into Turbo: part I). Torch Tiger was initially seen punching tires at Divatox's boot camp with the other monsters. He overheard Divatox moaning about wanting and volunteered to battle the Rangers, but initially couldn't breathe fire so was rejected. He then swore to get her respect so he went to get the Legendary Vehicle himself (racing past Bulk and Skull who were park rangers now). He confronted the Rangers but failed to kill them with fire so had to consume fuel and fled but the Rangers morphed and went after him. They might have caught him if the other villains didn't attack the Legendary Vehicles which enabled the Tiger to escape. After Divatox's men mistankenly stole the Rangers' Booster Fuel for their vehicles with a magical net, Later on, Tiger showed up on a dirt bike, tested the fuel on it and rocketed around on it. Once the bike became powerless, Torch Tiger then drank the fuel himself, making him breathe fire. He caused a forest fire by doing this which the Rangers had to put out with thier High Stance Mode Rescuezords. Torch Tiger was talking to Elgar when Divatox's flying car ran out of Booster Fuel and fell out of the sky. At that Divatox happily ordered more fuel. Torch Tiger pointed out they couldn't as he drank the rest. Before Divatox could get really angry he told her to watch and showed that he could now breath fire properly. He was ordered to destroy the Rangers at all costs. After they jumped down to confront him head on, Torch Tiger knocked the Rangers down a mountain with a blast of fire. He thought they were dead but then the Rangers raced in with Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser and delivered a beating to the monster. Divatox then reluctantly ordered the torpedo launch, turning the Torch Tiger into a giant. The Rangers called in thier Rescuezords and combined into the Rescue Megazord. Torch Tiger was destroyed by the Artillery Power soon after (FIre In Your Tank). Powers and abilities *'''Fire Manipulation- '''Torch Tiger supposedly have this ability. However, he cannot master it for some reason. But after drinking the Rangers' Booster Fuel, he can manipulate fire from his mouth whoever he wants. Notes *In one scene while drinking the Booster Fuel, he had a cap on his body but in later scenes it wasn’t there *Since John Fletcher wrote this and The Song of Confusion, he and Crash have the same words when they grew. *His voice is identical to Rito Revolto's as they were both voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook. See Also References Category:Turbo Category:Turbo Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters Category:Tiger Themed Villains